The present invention relates to gas turbine engines, and in particular, to cowl for use in gas turbine engines. Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. During operation, such engines have high pressure gas in each of these sections. Some gas turbine engines include one or more other components that contain high pressure gas, such as flow passages for a bleed system. Some bleed systems, for example, have passages connected to the compressor section to transport compressed gas from the compressor to one or more systems or components that use compressed gas. For example, in some applications bleed air is used by turbine blades that are cooled and/or a cabin air conditioning and temperature control system on an aircraft.
Some gas turbine engines, such as propulsion gas turbine engines, include one or more cowls. For example, a core cowl can be used to cover an engine core (including the compressor section, the combustor section, and the turbine section). Typically, air pressure within the core cowl is relatively low. However, if a portion of the gas turbine engine containing high pressure gas within the core cowl has a leak, the pressure within the core cowl can rapidly increase and cause the core cowl to burst.